You Haven't Seen Crazy, Until You've Met HOMRA
by ElectraAngel
Summary: It's been three years since the Cinder incident, and everyone has graduated! What could possibly be blocking the way to RWBY's freedom? Family. My first RWBY and RWBY crossover fic, so please be easy on me. Thorns, Iceberg, Eclipse/Black Sun, Silver Dragon, and MikoZuka!


**Yo! Making a new fanfic to show those who follow (and favorite 3) me, that I'm NOT dead XD Anyway, this is only going to be a one or two-shot. Maybe longer. This is also obviously gonna have a hint of K & DRRR crossover. But the guys are a team, so they're Team ANSM (Anthem). Don't judge. RWBY has no U.**

**Anyway, Ruby's outfit is kumafromtaiwan's design of her HTTYD, Weiss's outfit is the Henceforward one and she also has that Dust-Body condition here, and Blake and Yang's outfits are the ones that were used on episode/chapter 4 in volume 2. The guys' outfits are pretty much their original designs. And that almost(?) everyone's age is gonna be rigged, and that if you actually do the math on certain characters it won't add. So they may be pretty OOC.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own any of these awesome shits, sadly #PurelyFanmade DONT JUDGE MY OTP OF Thorns THOUGH *hides behind Pyrrha***

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Hesitation<p>

Shizumi... Known for its pretty lights, where most of Japan's modern technologies are made, and where the such power-wielding people called Strains and the Seven Kings discreetly lay. And yet today, is the day when three newly graduates of Beacon and a former White Fang member set foot into the illusionary city.

"Yang, are you sure about this?"

"C'mon, Mercury! It's not like my Dad's gonna burn you all to death or something."

"Thanks, honey. That makes us feel _so much_ safer."

"Wait. Remind me again why Neptune and I have to come when we're dating Weiss and Blake?" The oblivious monkey Faunus had forgotten the reason because he never knew it in the first place since he wasn't paying attention earlier.

"Forget that. Why is it you guys have to take on a mission on the _exact_ day we have to meet yours and Yang's parents?" Ever since the morning when Team RWBY's had to leave for their mission, Neptune's been a little. . . Cranky.

"Neptune, of course I would want to be there with you because who knows what could happen if you guys are going to be dealing with Ruby's and Yang's mother and father-"

"Technically, Weiss, it's our father and Yang's mother." Correcting her partner's slight mistake, Ruby had accepted about her mother's death and that now Yang and her mother is Yang's. And as talkative as she'd usually be, she and Adam are too caught up into sweet fluffy texts to talk.

"It doesn't matter, you dunce! Remember when he sent Zweii to you both, _in the mail_!" Flicking her leader's forehead, red dust crystals started growing from her back. A sudden bark from the black-white grown dog, Zweii actually got a bit bigger. Not to mention he learned ways how to be helpful for missions for the team!

"Weiss. Crystals." Not looking up from reading her book, the feline Faunus surprisingly wasn't really annoyed right now. Sure, the old Blake would be, but when you've spent four years of Beacon and save the world with her teammates, the loudness and Zweii became easy to deal with. Even through the current facetime-conversation.

"I know, Blake." Sighing a bit heavily as the Ice Queen calmed down, she decided to continue where she left off. "You guys have to meet their father because my Father wants Neptune to first meet my teammates' parents with my team's boyfriends together and then pretty much will be judging all you guys to see if he'll fully approve of Neptune not _only_ becoming my boyfriend, but help me run S.D.C."*

"Anyway, you guys should be reaching there soon if you're correctly following the directions I sent Neptune. And don't worry, our mom is super sweet so she'll totally like you guys. And in case if she's around around though, there's Izumo-san to reason out our Dad in case you guys tick him off or something." As much as Yang tried to make them comfortable, or at least less nervous, it honestly didn't seem to be working.

"Speaking of which," thinking about it just now, Ruby formed a bit of a hurt expression, "why are you guys so afraid to meet our Dad? He's not scary or even strict father. And I mean besides for Neptune and Weiss's need." That's easy to say when her father's "public fear" is seen as "father badassness" in Ruby's P.O.V.

Noticing his little rose's face as the Faunus looked up from his phone, the masked part-bull finally broke his silence and started working his boyfriend magic on Ruby. "Beloved, look at me." Taking Mercury's phone as the birth continued to follow Mercury to their destination, Yang handed over her phone to Ruby. "We're not afraid of facing your Dad, Ruby. We're just very nervous. If you and Yang are this powerful separately, it's a bit frightening to meet the man who pretty much help gave you guys your powers."

Suddenly taking his phone back, the silverette needed this answer from either red or yellow girl. "Hey, girls. Question. Is the destination suppose to be a bar called HOMRA?"

"We'll we're screwed." The lightly tanned skin male whispered to his teammate, hoping that the answer would not be a yes.

"Wait. A _bar_!?" Both Weiss and Blake started yelling in surprise at their other two teammates

"Ruby! Yang! Their destination point is suppose to be a _bar_!? Please don't tell me your parents _drink_!" With a raging and worried Weiss Schnee, red dusts started popping out of her like daisies.

"And they're going to have to be with them until we come back from the mission! Which is probably going to be a _few days_ until it's done!" This time, Blake would not stop Weiss. They had a right to rage. All four of their boyfriends are going to go into a bar with two drunken adults and who the hell knows what could happen next.

"Weiss, Blake, don't worry about it. Dad doesn't really drink and it's only Mom that smokes when she's pissed." Trying to calm down her partner and her sister's partner, maybe she shouldn't have mentioned about the smoking. "Which, by the way, you guys really don't want to make her mad if you guys don't wanna end up in the hospital. But other than that, they'll be fine."

"_**Ruby**_!"

"Oh, look at that! We're at our needed destination. We'll call you guys later. Love you all, bye!" Quickly hanging up on the colorful 21-year old boys, the girls had a raging problem while the guys will pretty much be facing their death beds before their ladies arrive to the city.

". . . .Adam," Neptune's sudden call seemed a little fragile. "Why don't you go in first?"

"What? Why me?"

"Well, you're our girlfriend's teammate's leader's boyfriend. So you should go first."

"Why not Mercury since he's the one who had to face Yang off in a final battle to save or destroy the world?"

"Hey, don't being up what happened four years ago."

"Because it was all our first year and you got your kicked ass by a girl who's now your girlfriend?"

"Alright, Sun. How about the one that has a tail out of us goes inside first?"

"Hey! Unlike your former evilness, I was born with it."

"Not liking it now are we?"

"Oh yeah? Well, why we don't have Neptune go in first? He was the first to get one of them before us."

"Excuse me? Technically, that was you, Sun. Considering I first turned down Weiss just so I won't have to dance with her while you off with Blake."

With the constant bickering between Team ANSM, it eventually reached a pair of adults heading towards the same bar. Obliviously, the boys didn't notice the older adults as they continued arguing.

"They're here early. You think these are them?"

"Probably. They seem to fit the description we got sent about, even though they never sent pictures."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUN. Cliffy~ Alright then! I'll be working on chapter two soon, but it'll take me a while until it's posted, maybe until next weekend though. Comment who you think these two adults are~ Don't forget to favorite and follow!~<strong>

**Until then-**

**Aurevoir, my friends!**

*S.D.C. = Schnee Dust Company


End file.
